The New Team 'Hard n' fast life'
by tanx
Summary: They’re the new generation of street Racers and they’re living life in the fast lane – fast cars, fast love, fast life . . . ‘Nuff said!


__

__

_Fast cars, Fast sex, Fast life_

**Fast & Furious – The New Team**

_**or**_

_  
_- _'Hard n' Fast Life'_

Chapter one – _Green Interior, Fake steel finish_

**Summary:**

They're the new generation of street Racers and they're living life in the fast lane – fast cars, fast love, fast life . . . 'Nuff said!

**Sub-summary:**

Bobby, Amy, Jordan, Phoenix and Kelly are the new generation of Street-Racers. Bobby and Amy - engaged, Kelly and Phoenix – in love, Jordan – depressed. They vowel to be the team forever, but what happens when one of them wants to leave? . . . 'Nuff said.

* * *

Jordan Anters surveyed the smooth curves of the metallic finish. It was definitely worth the race. Since the accident his baby had been wrecked and broken beyond any repair – even the infamous car repairman of celebrities, Jack Jackson, couldn't fix his beloved.

Jordan punched the interior leather of the drivers' seat and watched it bounce back firmly.

This machine had everything he ever anted in a car – 65i V12 engine, direct air intake tracts, new exaust system volumes to cut backpressure . . .even exhaust porting - something a pro-racer only dreamed about.

'So Jordan, it's your call. We can't get a shot in ya' know but a pair of wheels and an engine like that ain't somethin' I'd be passin up, you dig?' Phoenix said, fast, just like his driving. He too wanted the car but a race with The Den wasn't something he was ready for, being the newest member of the team.

Jordan strode around the back of the car, taking in the full exterior with its green metallic finish and side air-intake tracts. The car of his dreams could be his, if he just dared to race.

Kelly Smitheson, Bretto's latest girlfriend, walked sexily over to the car. She put her hands through the open window and onto the wheel and grasped the strong cylinder of fibreglass between her fingers, making Jordan quiver.

Kelly, his secret turn-on.

She climbed into the car and turned on the engine, and began to scream with the new power that she felt being in the front seat. She turned the air on and it blew in her face, taking her jet-black hair out of its loose pony-tail. Her hair thrashed about as she screamed, taking herself on a still wild-ride.

Kelly signalled Jordan to join her, curling one finger towards him, still laughing hysterically and bumping around.

'Jordan . . .Jordan . . .Come on Jordan, Jordan . . .' Jordan stalked towards the goddess, breathing in the smell of her strong sexy perfume mixed with the scent of brand new Leather interior.

'Jordan . . .' She said smoothly, 'JORDAN!' The man shook his head slowly as he came back into reality.

'What? WHAT?!' He said, stirring and flicking his emerald eyes open.

'Come on you said you were only gonna sleep till lunchtime. It's eight O clock the race is in half and hour!' Amy Traviera said insistently, grabbing his hands and trying to get her best friend up from the old leather couch.

'But . . .'

'No buts! Get up. Get UP!' Amy said finally, pulling Jordan up onto his feet.

Bobby Lister, Jordan's other great friend, found his way over to Amy, his bride to be. He came up behind her and kissed her neck forcefully. Between kisses he breathed into her ear –

'You're so sexy when you're persistent.'

Amy caught her boyfriend's head from the back and swivelled him around to kiss him passionately.

Jordan coughed politely and walked away, whispering under his breath 'Get a room, you two.'

He stalked into the kitchen and saw the other happy couple, grinding against the kitchen bench, Kelly knocking the toaster off the bench with her ankle.

'AND YOU!' He said frustratedly, reaching around them for the rest of his cup of coffee from breakfast, which was now stone cold, the way he liked it.

Jordan drank the last sip and licked his lips.

'So we gonna do this or not?' He said, staring peripherally at both couples at the same time.

Kelly broke away from her boyfriend's grip. 'Yeah I guess if you had to pull us apart. Hey Jordan you know your fly's undone yeah?'

Jordan looked down at his pants and blushed. He must've enjoyed the dream a little more than anticipated.

Bobby walked into the kitchen, his arm firmly around Amy. 'Yeah we thought we should leave you alone.' He said firmly.

'You guys went out without me?!' Anters said, getting annoyed. His friends had a habit of going double dating and since Anters didn't have a girl or boyfriend to triple date with them, he was hardly ever welcome.

'Come on Jord, we just went to see that new Maserati at The Car Lot on forty-fifth. It's not like we actually _did_ anything . . .' Amy said quickly, before Anters could get pissed off at them. He always got pissed off when they went out without him.

'Whatever guys.' Anters said, more calmly than usual, and he strode out of the kitchen and grabbed his helmet along the way.

Soon he would be racing, and racing took his mind off everything.

* * *

_**A/N okay hope u enjoyed that – It's my official first ever venture away from Harry Potter fics so I hope it was alrite! (If the car info was all wrong then please tell me, I just copied and pasted it from a car-lovers website!!!)**_

_**Have a great day and please don't forget to review!**_

**_Tanx (Rear Spoiler ï _**


End file.
